Will Horton
William "Will" Horton III is a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Actor History: *Shawn & Taylor Carpenter (11/1995-07/2002; recurring) *Darian Weiss (07/2002-08/2003; recurring) *Christopher Gerse (09/2003-11/2007; recurring) *Dylan Patton (02/2009-01/2010) *Chandler Massey (02/2010-01/2014 & 09/2017-present) *Guy Wilson (01/2014-10/2015) Other Information: *Born (on-screen) November 16, 1995 changed November 16, 1993 *Presumed deceased October 13, 2015 to November 3, 2017 *William Robert Horton III (full name) *William Reed (name when believed to be Austin Reed's child) Family and relationships: Parents: *Lucas Horton (father) *Samantha "Sami" Brady (mother) *Elvis "E.J." DiMera (step-father) Sibling(s): *John "Johnny" DiMera (maternal half-brother) *Alice "Allie" Horton (sister) *Sydney DiMera (maternal half-sister) *Daniel DiMera (step-brother, deceased) Marital status: *Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis (married) 06/2019-present Past marriage(s): *Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis (divorced) 2014-2018 Children: *Arianna Horton (daughter, with Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez) Other relatives: *William "Bill" Horton II (paternal grandfather) *Katherine "Kate" Roberts (paternal grandmother) *Roman Brady (maternal grandfather) *Marlena Evans (maternal grandmother) *Michael "Mike" Horton II (paternal uncle) *Jennifer Horton (paternal aunt) *Austin Reed (paternal uncle) *Billie Reed (paternal aunt) *Cassie Brady (paternal aunt/maternal aunt) *Rex Brady (paternal uncle/maternal uncle) *Philip Kiriakis (paternal uncle) *Caroline "Carrie" Brady (maternal aunt) *Donald "D.J." Craig Jr. (maternal uncle, deceased) *Eric Brady II (maternal uncle) *Isabella "Belle" Black (maternal aunt) *Jeremy Horton (paternal cousin) *Abigail "Abby" Deveraux (paternal cousin) *Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr. (paternal cousin) *Noah Reed (paternal cousin/maternal cousin) *Chelsea Brady (paternal cousin/maternal second cousin) *Emily Lockhart (paternal cousin/maternal cousin) *Tyler Wilkens (paternal cousin) *Claire Brady (maternal cousin/maternal second cousin once removed/paternal second cousin twice removed) *Thomas DiMera (paternal first cousin once removed) *Charlotte DiMera (paternal first cousin once removed) *Thomas "Tom" Horton Sr. (paternal great-grandfather, deceased) *Alice Grayson (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) *Shawn Brady (maternal great-grandfather, deceased) *Caroline Brady (maternal great-grandmother, deceased) *Frank Evans (maternal great-grandfather, deceased) *Martha Evans (maternal great-grandmother, deceased) *Thomas "Tommy" Horton Jr. (paternal great-uncle) *Adelaide "Addie" Horton II (paternal great-aunt, deceased) *Michael "Mickey" Horton I (paternal great-uncle, deceased) *Marie Horton (paternal great-aunt) *Kimberly Brady (maternal great-aunt) *Kayla Brady (maternal great-aunt) *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (maternal great-uncle, deceased) *François "Frankie" Brady (maternal adopted great-uncle) *Maxwell "Max" Brady (maternal adopted great-uncle) *Samantha Evans (maternal great-aunt, deceased) *Sandy Horton (paternal second cousin) *Julie Olson (paternal second cousin) *Steven Olson (paternal second cousin) *Hope Williams (paternal second cousin) *Melissa Horton (paternal adopted second cousin) *Janice Barnes (paternal foster second cousin, deceased) *Sarah Horton (paternal adopted second cousin) *Jessica Blake (paternal second cousin) *Andrew Donovan IV (maternal second cousin) *Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan (maternal second cousin) *Stephanie Johnson (maternal second cousin) *Joseph "Joey" Johnson (maternal second cousin) *Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady (maternal second cousin/paternal second cousin once removed) *Beauregard "Zack" Brady II (maternal second cousin/paternal second cousin once removed, deceased) *Ciara Brady (maternal second cousin/paternal second cousin once removed) *David Banning (paternal second cousin once removed, deceased) *Robert Anderson Jr. (paternal second cousin once removed, deceased) *Spencer Olson (paternal second cousin once removed) *Nathan Horton (paternal adopted second cousin once removed) *Nicholas "Nick" Fallon (paternal second cousin once removed, deceased) *Tate Black (maternal second cousin once removed) *Scott "Scotty" Banning II (paternal second cousin twice removed) *Elijah "Eli" Grant (paternal second cousin twice removed) Flings and relationships: *Mia McCormick (dated; 2009) *Mia McCormick (dated; 2010) *Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez (dated; 2010-2012) *Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez (one night stand; 2012) *Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis (dated; 2012-2013) *Paul Narita (affair/one night stand; 2015) *Paul Narita (dated; 2018) *Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis (dated; 2018) *Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis (affair/lovers; 2018-2019) Also See: *Brady family *Evans family *Horton family *Roberts family Horton, Will Horton, Will